Eric Who?
by GoddessD
Summary: One shot. Simply Lemons. A small story of Sam finally getting some love.


**Eric who?**

**A/N: I wrote this for the Sam I am Contest but it was canceled so I decided to post it. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters the wonderful Charlaine Harris does, I only take them out to play. **

It had been a couple weeks after the Fairy war and Sookie had returned to work, trying to regain a semblance of the life she had before. I had seen her go through more than any one person should have to in a lifetime. Deranged killers, crazy Weres, and nasty Vampires galore invaded and sent her life in havoc. How many times had I wished that I could take her away from all this, sweep her off her feet, and make her mine forever? I had always waited in the wings, for the perfect moment to tell her how I felt, but that time never came. Things always seemed to get in the way...Bill, Quinn, and Eric to name a few...but this time it was different. I had almost lost her forever to those Fairies; I knew that there was no better time than the present to try to show her that I am the right one for her. I could give her everything she ever wanted and more. So, I asked her to stay after her shift was over to talk to me and she agreed. I couldn't help but feel hopeful as the night seemed to fly by in a haze.

Everyone except Sookie and I had left the bar. I locked up while she finished filling up the ketchup bottles and preparing things for the lunch shift. When everything was done, we walked back to my office. I sat in my old desk chair and it let out a loud groan in protest. Sookie had a seat on the couch that sat on the far wall of my office. I rolled my chair in front of her and grabbed both her hands in mine. I ran small circles over the top of them in a calming manner. I could see she was nervous about what I had to say.

"Sookie, I am so glad to see you are healing. Is everything alright?" I was not sure how to start this conversation so I used the old 'How are you' routine.

"I am doing better." She said vaguely. I could tell she wanted to say something to me. She had been giving me weird looks all night.

"Sookie... I wanted to talk to you about something. Please just hear me out." I said slowly searching her eyes for the answer there.

"Sam, I want to say something first." Sookie took a deep breath and held my hands tighter. "I can't tell you how much your friendship has meant to me all these years," she said and my heart sank. _'Fuck, now I am going to get the just a friend speech,' _I though angrily, careful not to show it on my face. "But I know you have had feelings for me and I just can't figure out why you have never really pursued them."

_'WHAT?' _"I...I...what?" I stammered. I was shocked into incoherence. _'What did she just say?'_

"Sam, since my ordeal with the Fairies, I have had a lot of time to think." She said a small smile playing on her lips. "Did you know that when I was in my darkest moment, the moment I was sure I was going to die, my last thoughts were of you Sam. I kept thinking all I wanted was to hear your voice, to see you one last time." Sookie's blue eyes blazed and I saw something in them I had never seen before. _'Is it love?'_

"What are you saying Sookie?" I asked in complete shock, not sure as to where this was going. I had not imagined the conversation going this way. Truthfully, I thought I would lay out my feelings for her and she would stomp on them.

"I am saying I quit Sam." She said with a smile still on her face.

"You wha..." My mouth dropped open and I gaped at her. I was completely and utterly confused. "You quit?" I stammered and I was up on my feet before I realized it, staring down at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down, Sam," she said and her eyes were pleading. She reached out to grab my hand and pull me back. "Please let me explain," the small smile never leaving her beautiful lips.

"Fine. Continue." I no longer hid my anger as I plopped myself back in my chair. I couldn't stop a scowl that crossed my own lips. My feelings were all over the place.

"I have to quit...," she said slowly, "I have to quit because I am not the type of girl who dates her boss." Her smile widened.

"Who dates her boss?" I repeated just to make sure I heard her correctly.

"Yes, Sam. After everything I have been through, I know now what I want." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "It's funny how sometimes when you see something every day, you begin to take it for granted." She sighed, "It's only when you almost lose everything that you truly see what you had, what is important." She leaned over and kissed me softly, unsure of my reaction. Her eyes were searching mine. She pulled back. "Sam, I want to be with you...I mean if you still want me. I am damaged and I come with a lot of baggage. A 6'5" piece of baggage. Do you still want me even with all this?"

I stared at her blankly for what seemed like forever. Her soft smile was turning into a nervous one as she waited for my response. _'Did I want her? Of course I did more than anything. Baggage and all.'_

I got up and sat next to her on the couch. I pulled her to me, wrapping her in my arms. She responded and wrapped her arms around me. We sat there for a minute and just held each other. I could not have asked for anything more. This is what I wanted for so many years, now she was in my arms and I would never let her go. I inhaled the scent that was so distinctly Sookie, and whispered in her ear, "Sookie, I love you. I have always loved you. I would take you any way I could get you. Even if you were bonded to twelve vampires, even if every Fairy in existence was after you, even if you never would love me the same way as I love you. I would take you. Any piece of you I could have."

Sookie pulled back from me and her eyes searched my face, looking for the truth. So many others had kept it from her. She pulled me close and kissed me with a fiery passion that I had not felt in my entire life. It was as if the world had been frozen and stopped as our kiss deepened, our tongues caressing one another in a dance that was reverent in its assault. Our lips moved together in perfect rhythm. I swear the electricity between us was palpable. I knew no single kiss after this one would ever live up to it.

My hand moved restlessly down her arm making its way to her hand. I clasped it intertwining our fingers and pulling it to my chest between us, my other hand running down her back and crushing her to me. I only pulled away so we could gasp for air.

Sookie pushed against me and I reluctantly released her from my grip. I was afraid the moment had passed and she would tell me she changed her mind. I was surprised when she started to lift off my shirt. I helped her remove it and I tossed it recklessly to the floor. She straddled me and ran her fingers deliciously through the soft curls of hair on my chest before sliding them up to grip at my shoulders. I closed my eyes for a moment relishing in her touch, feeling her growing heat against the bulging mound in my pants.

I opened my eyes when she removed her hands from my chest and watched as she removed her shirt. My hands found her breasts and I pinched at her hard nipples through her lacy white bra. I pulled it down, revealed her rosy-pebbled buds, and bent to take one on my mouth. I caressed and pinched at the other to heighten her arousal and Sookie moaned as her head went back, arching herself closer to my touch. "Oh Sam..." she whispered breathlessly and I felt myself impossibly stiffen further with her words. How long I had waited to hear my name on her lips while I pleasured her?

I slipped my hand behind her back as I took her other nipple in my mouth, releasing her from her bra completely. Her soft skin tasted better then I had imagined and I found I could not wait to taste other parts of her. I quickly maneuvered us, so I could push her back on the couch and stared at her lovely body before unbuttoning and pulling down her pants and underwear, so they could joined the rest of our clothing on the floor.

Her body was one of a goddess and I silently thanked the gods that this day had finally come. I leaned over her and ran my hands up and down her thighs, being careful not to touch her most sensitive spots. I wanted her in a frenzy while I pleasured her. I trailed my kisses down her jaw to her neck and to her breasts giving them a little more attention on my way down to where I wanted to be most.

Sookie's moans turned to cries as my mouth made its way to her dripping sex. The heat of it radiated on my face and I gently spread her legs wider to gain better access to her overheated center. Her lips glistened and I bent forward sliding my tongue from her entrance to her clit, lapping up her sweet juices. A rumble began in my chest as I purred at the exquisite taste of her. I moved my tongue slowly up and down as she writhed underneath me and her hips bucked upward to create more friction. I placed my hand on her stomach and carefully held her in place as I continued.

I slipped two fingers into her, curling them upwards to find the spot that would surly have her coming in minutes, and after a few strokes I found it and she yelled out, "Oh God...oh God. Right there...yes...yes..." Her words spurned me on and I moved my fingers in and out faster as I worked her clit with my tongue. I could feel her tight walls clamping down on my fingers and I breathed huskily, "That's it Sookie...come for me." That seemed to do her in as she came hard screaming my name. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She laid there for a minute as I slowed the pace of my fingers and she rode out her orgasm. I was so on fire for her, I wanted to ravage her. I removed my fingers and pulled her into a heated kiss. She pushed against me and pushed me down so I was now on my back on the couch. She fumbled with my jeans and pulled them and my boxers down to my knees. When she took me into her mouth I thought I would come right there and had to try to fill my head with other things so I wouldn't explode. Her mouth was so soft and wet and she moved she using her hand, twisting it up and down my shaft in sync with her mouth. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie..." I said as a mantra, not able to say anything else at this moment, as I twined my fingers in her hair.

She picked up the pace and moved faster and faster until I was sure I would not be able to hold on any longer. "Please stop...please I want you," I begged. I didn't want it to end this way. I wanted to be inside her.

Sookie looked up at me with the sexiest smile I had ever seen on her face. I pulled her up my body and captured her lips. She used her hand to position me at her entrance and she slowly slid herself onto my extremely hard erection. The feel of her enveloping me was complete bliss. We moved together, slowly at first, savoring the feel of one another, our bodies fitting together perfectly.

Our lust for one another was soon to be peaking and she let me know she wanted more. "Harder...faster...ahhh...yes...more... I want more...," she moaned, and I was happy to comply.

I pulled out of her and she let out a sound of protest, but I turned her over and pushed her to her knees. I knew this position would give her what she needed. She looked back and me over her shoulder and I could see the haze of lust in her hooded eyes. I lined myself up with her entrance and pushed forcefully into her. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!," she cried as I pulled out and entered again. I let out a low growl as I began to pump into her, every stroke bring us both closer to our release. I grabbed her hips to get deeper as she pushed back against me. I knew I was about to pop any minute and I wanted her to come with me. I said in almost a growl, "Rub yourself for me Sookie, I want you to touch yourself. I want you to come with me."

She moaned as she moved her fingers downward and rubbed her sensitive pearl, while I pumped into her savagely. I felt her walls begin to tighten around me and my cock was throbbing with eminent release. _'She is the best. She is all I will ever need,' _I thought as we both tumbled over the edge, each others names leaving our lips as we came. I was shaking so hard from the aftershocks that I nearly collapsed on top of her, weak in the knees. It was better than I ever dreamed and I had fantasized about this moment for a long, long time.

I pulled myself out of her and laid on the couch next to her, pulling her into my chest, not wanting the moment to pass. I held her tightly against me not saying a word, waiting for her to be the first to say something. I couldn't bear another rejection, not after this.

We cuddled for a while before she looked up at me, her eyes glistening with affection. "Thank you Sam," she said and I was taken aback. _'Thank me?' _

"No, Sookie." I shook my head in wonder. _'How could any man pass this woman up?'_ She was perfect. "Thank you. I have waited for you for so long. I can't help but feel like I am waiting to wake up from this dream. Pinch me will you?" I laughed.

"It's no dream Sam," she said, still a little breathless as she pinched my butt. I pulled her tighter to me.

"Good, 'cause if it is, I hope I never wake up," I kissed the top of her head.

"You won't have to." Sookie placed her lips to my chest.

After a moment, I couldn't help a creeping feeling from rising up and I had to ask her. "What about Eric, Sookie?" I could feel the unease breaking through the contentment.

"Eric who?" She said innocently as she giggled and I laughed with her. '_I Gu__ess love is best served warm.'_


End file.
